


Cab Ride

by PatPrecieux



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Christmas Music, Fluff and Smut, John's POV, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-20
Updated: 2016-12-20
Packaged: 2018-09-10 15:05:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8921758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PatPrecieux/pseuds/PatPrecieux
Summary: Sherlock and John could have a car. Why take cabs?





	

**Author's Note:**

> The Boys REALLY love chasing criminals, and they REALLY REALLY love cab rides.
> 
> * Melody : Sleigh Ride

They stop with brakes a-squealing when you hail one like you do,   
And soon I will be wheeling on cab ride together with you.

Across the backseat sprawling, we'll do some snogging, we two,  
Now that I'm off and wheeling on a cab ride together with you.

 

Drive along, drive along, drive along let's look,   
Let's look for the crook,  
We'll look in every alleyway and nook.

When he's found, when he's found, when he's found bad luck  
In mire and muck,  
We'll take the cab back, get a snack,  
With some time for a nip and suck!

 

Now his damn horn is honking, 'cause we are bonking, it' true,  
We're kind of stuck together on his seats made of leather, dark blue.

Guess we will have to pay the fare, get quite bare and then screw,  
I get that horny feeling when I go on a cab ride with you !

**Author's Note:**

> Ever notice, Mycroft never picks up Sherlock and John together in one of his cars. Makes you want to say, hmm!  
> ;^)


End file.
